Lily and James
by Reborn Lie
Summary: Lily and James in their 7th year and how they started to date. Please R&R because this is my first fanfic. If you have any questions about my story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Rating chosen for language.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Lily at Kings Cross with her friends  
  
Year: 7th  
  
Summery: How Lily and James started dating. Please R&R! This is my first fanfic so please review!!!  
  
"So Lily,are you thinking about going out with Potter this year?" Lily's friend Rachel asked as they walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. He has changed a lot over the summer. He wrote me letters three times a week telling me what he was up to and stuff." Lily said with a smile, remembering one letter that James had written to her that was really sweet and she actually kept it instead of throwing it away like she did with the others.  
  
Just then Lily's other two friends that had been walking behind her and Rachel came through the barrier and hadn't caught a word Lily said.  
  
"So Lily,James wrote me over the summer telling me he wrote you and you actually replied to three of them." Sandra announced to the others. Sandra was good friends with James,Sirius,Remus,and Peter.  
  
Lily's other friend Stephanie was now wide-eyed.Stephanie was Sirius Black's girlfriend and had been waiting for Lily and James to go out each other so they could double date.  
  
"You did! Are you going to go out with him this year? What did his letters say?" Stephanie asked excitedly.  
  
"Lets get into a compartmenton the train and then I'll tell you more."Lily said as she guided them to a door on the train.  
  
They put their luggage on a rack above their seats in a compartment near the end of the train where they always sat.  
  
Lily closed the door and pulled a letter out of her pocket and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
She cleared her throat and read aloud,  
  
" Dear Lily,  
Thank-you for finally replying to one of my letters. Well,only two more weeks until I get to see you again. I was just wondering,would you at least consider going out with me?Please? I really, really like you and I can only hope you feel the same about me.  
  
Anyway,what have you been up to? I've been doing the usual,you know,causing chaos with Sirius and thinking about you. I hope you read this letter and maybe even reply to it.  
  
Lots of love from,  
James Potter  
  
P.S. I'll be counting down the days until I get to see you again. "  
  
When Lily finished reading it to them they were all sitting there open mouthed,stupified.  
  
"You have to go out with him after he wrote you a letter like that!" Rachel said as she grabbed the letter to read it herself.  
  
"I told you he really liked you,Lily!" Sandra said.  
  
Lily made a face at her.  
  
Just then there came a knock on the compartment door. It slid open and standing there was Sirius,Remus,Peter, and to Lily's worst nightmare, James.  
  
Lily's face went red and she quickly snatched the letter from Rachel and shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"Whats that?" Sirius asked when he saw Lily take the letter from Rachel.  
  
"A letter that James wrote her." Stephanie said before Lily had the time to tell them not to say anything about it.  
  
"You actually kept one of my letters?" James asked astonished. "Which one was it?"  
  
Lily glared at Stephanie before turning to James, "It doesn't really matter does it? Who cares,its just a letter right?" she told him,her face still red.  
  
"C'mon,just tell me.It its a letter of no real importance just show it to me then." James said as he walked over to Lily.  
  
Lily panicked.She could only think of one way to keep James from reading the letter. She jumped up and opened the window she was sitting next to,she took the letter out of her pocket and threw it out of the window! (big mistake!)  
  
Everyone stared at Lily as she walked over and sat back down in her spot.  
  
After a while someone finally spoke, "I know which letter it was." James said slyly. "It was the one I wrote to you two weeks ago,wasn't it?" he sat down beside Lily smirking.  
  
"No. I...I threw that one away without reading it." Lily fibbed.  
  
"I know your lying. Just say it already Evans,you know you like me and know you liked that letter I sent you two weeks ago too." James said as he put his arm around Lily's neck.  
  
She pushed him away and stood up."If you keep acting like that I won't even do so much as look at you this year." she warned him.  
  
James looked at her suspiciously, "So...you mean...you'll think about it?" he asked slowly, not sure what she meant by her last statement.  
  
"Maybe,it depends." she said as she sat back down,now feeling a little more comfortable.  
  
Everyone looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." he said then smiled at her.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
After a few moments of silence Lily said, "So what did all of you come in here before all of this started?" the silence had made her start feeling uneasy along with everyone still staring at her.  
  
"Well, " said Sirius, "I came here to see Stephanie, James came here to see you ,and Remus and Peter came because they had nothing better to do." he said to Lily. He looked at James and gave him a thumbs-up as though to congratulate him for finally getting Lily to go out with him.  
  
Sirius sat down beside Stephanie and put his arm around her. Remus and Peter sat down across from him.  
  
When everyone was settled,silence once again took over.  
  
Lily pulled out a book and began to read,Sirius and Stephanie whispered to each other,Remus and Peter sat quiet,Rachel and Sandra shared a copy of The Daily Prophet ,and James just sat there next to Lily with a small smile on his face looking at his shoes and glancing up at her every now and then.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Please tell me what you thought of my fanfic so I know if I should write another chapter and more stories. I will post chapter 2 after I get 5 reviews. Okay,well,toodles!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post Chapter 2. I was having writers block.=( I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Rider-of-Rohan23, L.M.Robertson, Tursi/Cat, Emzizfabz, born2driveat16, and dragongrowl for reading and reviewing my story. Oh and Rider- of-Rohan23, I do not have four friends each dating a Marauder, just one. Okay...on with the show...er...story...  
  
The letter that Lily had thrown out of the window slowly fluttered down to the ground.  
  
A 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect named Madison watched the letter fall to the ground in front of her. She picked it up and saw that it was a letter addressed to Lily Evans.  
  
"What is that?" asked a Ravenclaw Prefect named Lindsey.  
  
"A letter addressed to Lily Evans." replied Madison.  
  
"Well,what does it say?" Lindsey asked her. Lindsey was very nosy and the 'Gossip Queen' at Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't know I haven't read it yet." Madison told her.  
  
"Lets go get in the Prefects compartment and we can read it in there." Lindsey suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Madison said.  
  
They pushed and shoved their way through until they came to the door that led to the Prefects compartment.  
  
When they entered they found that all of the other Prefects where there ,they didn't want anyone in their business so they decided to ignore them and sit in the back of the compartment, away from the others.  
  
Madison quickly unfolded the letter and began to read it.  
  
Lindsey grabbed one side of the letter and pulled it towards her so she too could read it.  
  
When the girls finished, they did one of those screams you hear girls do on T.V. when a really cute guy talks to them. (lol)  
  
A Hufflepuff Prefect named Rick heard them and asked, "Whats the matter with you two?"  
  
Some of the other Prefects looked over to see what was going on.  
  
"We found a love letter that James Potter wrote to Lily Evans!" Madison told them.  
  
Lily and James were the most talked about couple at Hogwarts, so naturally all of the Prefects were eager to be the first people to know news about Lily and James before anybody else.  
  
Madison read the letter aloud so that everyone in the compartment could hear, when she finished all the girls were 'aww'ing while all of the boys just rolled their eyes as the girls carried on about James, and how they wished all boys could be as sweet as him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Lily's compartment.........  
  
Everyone was now quietly reading or staring off in space.  
  
Lily looked out of the window and saw that most of the students had boarded the train already, when it dawned on her, she was Head Girl!  
  
She shut her book and ran out of the compartment, dropping her book in her seat.  
  
"Hey Evans, wait-up!" James shouted running after her.  
  
Lily stopped and let James catch-up.  
  
"Where are you going?"James asked, he slowed down as he approached her.  
  
"I'm Head Girl and I was supposed to be in the Prefects compartment ages ago to give instructions!" she told him, she was really stressed out.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you were Head Girl." James smiled.He was glad that it was Lily that was Head Girl instead of some weird chick who was in one of the fan clubs dedicated to him or Sirius. "I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other because I'm Head Boy." he told her.  
  
Lily's eyes lit up when he said that, but tried not to let it show in her facial expression.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but...how in the world did you get Head Boy?" she asked him,trying not to say it as rude as it sounded.  
  
"I don't rightly know myself to tell you the truth." James laughed. "Sirius gave me a really hard time when he found out. Damn! I'm never going to hear the end of it from him and Remus." he said as he remembered Sirius making cracks and jokes about it whenever he had the chance.  
  
Lily laughed and gave a small smile, then said, "Well, we better get to the compartment.We don't want the Headmaster to get mad at us now do we."she started walking towards the front of the train where the Prefects compartment was,James following at her side.  
  
Back in the Prefects compartment.........  
  
"James is the sweetest guy in the whole world! I don't see why Lily won't go out with him." said one of the girls. They were all in a group at one end of the train, the boys at the other.  
  
(this is my fav part. its so funny!!!) "Would you be quiet about stupid James FREAKIN' Potter already!" one of the boys yelled, finally getting tired of hearing things like:  
  
"James is so sweet!" "James is so cute!" "James is so perfect!" "James is so blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,!!!"  
  
All the girls glared at him at the same time and the boy who had told them to shut-up, was now afraid that the girls might attack him. (told ya it was funny)  
  
"Can I see the letter please?" asked a girl named Anna.  
  
"Sure." Madison handed her the letter.  
  
As Anna read the letter, something shiny on the back of the letter caught Lindsey's eye. She strained her eyes to see what it was. It looked like shiny,silver writing.  
  
"Umm...hey, Anna can I see the letter just for a minute?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Why?" Anna asked.  
  
Before Lindsey could answer James and Lily come walking in the compartment laughing and smiling.  
  
Anna quickly put the letter in Madison's lap because she didn't want to be the one caught with it.  
  
Madison hastily drops the letter in Lindsey's lap because she didn't want to be the one with the letter either.  
  
Lindsey picks it up and puts it in the lap of the girl's next to her.  
  
Lily just stood there and watched the girls pass it around in a circle until Madison finally ended up with it again. She was about to hand it back to Lindsey when she decided to stick it in her pocket instead.  
  
"Okay." Lily said slowly. "I don't know what all of that was about so I'm just going to ignore it." she told them.  
  
When the girls game of "I'm passing the letter to you because I don't want to get caught with it, so you take it and get in trouble" was over they turned their full attention to James.  
  
All of the girls stared at him in 'awe' as he stood there. A few of them even waved and giggled at him.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at them when she saw how they were acting. But then she remembered she was Head Girl and needed to ignore silly little things like that now.  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "Hello, I am Lily Evans and I will be your new Head Girl. And James Potter," she pointed to him him "will be your new Head Boy."  
  
There was applause from the girls at the sound of his name. The boys all grinned mischevously because they knew James wouldn't mind if they caused a little trouble every now and then.  
  
"Here are your instructions for when we arrive at Hogwarts," James said, he decided to step up and help Lily out because he knew the faster he got that out of the way the more time he would have to try and persuade Lily to go out with him. "When the train starts to slow down some, I want all of you to go to one of the doors on the train and when it stops, you need to hold open the door until all of the students have exited the train. You've seen the Prefects do it every year so you know what I'm talking about." he told them, his voice all professional. "When all of the students are off the train, we get back on and do a quick inspection to make sure all of the compartments are empty, then we go up to the castle, sit at our house tables and wait on further instructions from Dumbledor. Does everyone understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." said all of the Prefects together.  
  
Lily smiled,she was impressed at how he was handling things.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you would take your job so seriously." Lily told him.  
  
James walked over to two seats in the very back of the compartment away from everyone. Lily followed behind him.  
  
"Well, I knew the sooner I got it over with, the more time I would have to talk with you." James replied making Lily blush. Lily sat down, James sat in the seat across from her so that the could face each other so it made it easier to talk.  
  
The train gave a loud whistle and slowly started to pull out of the station.  
  
A/N I'm going to my cousins' house (finally!!!) this Saturday (July 31) so I don't know when I'll be able to put up the next chapter. I should be back by August 9th but who knows. Thanks again to everyone who R&R!!!  
  
Sapphire Currahee!!!  
  
P.S. I don't add a lot of detail because if I did the story would be twice as long and also I find it fun to let your imagination wander and you ca picture it however you want it. 


	3. Author's Note

:(Sorry to say that I will not be able to continue the story. I don't have time anymore with school and everything. We have loads and loads of homework so I absolutely NEVER have time!!!:( We even get it on the weekend so I won't be able to continue. Maybe I could during Christmas and Thanksgiving vacation, but thats not a promise. Once again I'm extremely and totally sorry, if you are mad at anyone, you should be mad at my math teacher Ms.Thornton and Bammel Middle School!!! grabs a torch and pitchfork getting ready to destroy the school (lol)

Sapphire

Currahee!!!


End file.
